Amor inesperado
by Mariiis
Summary: Mogami kyoko regresa de Londres después de 4 años a Japón para hacer una serie en la que actuara como la enamorada de tsuruga ren su amado¿Que sucesos le ocurrirán a esta pareja? lo se horrible summary pero soy nueva asi que espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Amor inesperado****Mogami kyoko regresa de Londres después de 4 años a Japón para hacer una serie en la que actuara como la enamorada de tsuruga ren su amado****Disclaimer: skip beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen Q.Q por desgracia ren tampoco son de la grandiosa**

Cap. 1:El regreso inesperado

Era una mañana soleada se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros en una habitación de un hotel muy lujoso de Londres se podía visualizar a una joven de 20 años dormir plácidamente mientras sus cabellos recorrían la sabana que la cubría ,los rayos de luz interrumpieron sus sueños haciendo que despertara y mirara el reloj mientras daba un brinco

Oh no se me hace tarde moko-san no me podra recoger no me queda más opción que pedirle un favor a yashiro-san-decia la joven sacando su teléfono-espero que conteste hace 3 años que no hablo con él ,la única con la que eh hablado es con moko-san ... Extraño a Tsuruga-san -dijo algo nostálgica

Se le formo una sonrisa a la chica cuando envió el mensaje y se dirigía hacia la ducha a refrescarse un poco

Reeeeennn! Conseguiste el papel muy bien y dicen que actuaras con una actriz de otro país ya que va a volver ... Pero era de este país-dijo yashiro y en eso suena su teléfono y ren lo mira algo extrañado-Quien será no suelen llamarme a estas horas...a no solo es un mensaje de texto

Yashiro empezó a leer el mensaje el cual decia:  
"Disculpe las molestias, y perdón por no haberle hablado desde hace tiempo pero necesito que me haga un favor yashiro-san, la verdad es que voy a regresar a Japón por cuestiones de trabajo pero necesito que alguien me recoja y espero que no sea una molestia para usted por favor conteste pronto, gracias" eso le dio una gran idea ya que mogami no había hablado con ren desde hace 3 años y el había perdido los ánimos

Contesto diciendo:  
"kyoko-chan no habría problemas pero tengo unos pendientes no te molestaría que enviara a alguien por ti ? Te aseguro que reconocerás a esa persona bueno espero que eso no te moleste." terminando eso yashiro envió el mensaje

Oh, ren te molestaría si mañana puedes pasar por alguien al aeropuerto es que tengo algo que hacer y ella no tiene a nadie más a quien recurrir-dijo yashiro un poco feliz

Claro, no hay problema-dijo ren un poco frio

Kyoko se estaba cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello y en eso suena su celular, ella corre hasta donde esta y lee el mensaje respondiéndole un "OK" la verdad se sentía muy emocionada por fin vería a tsuruga ren el amor de su vida

Todo el día transcurrió normal asistió a una fiesta de despedida realizada por sus amigos del elenco de su serie diciéndole que volviera pronto o que ellos la irían a visitar , ella seguía emocionada e intrigada por quien iría a recogerla  
La verdad kyoko había cambiado mucho , ya no era la chica que creía en las hadas ya era más madura , aunque seguía creyendo en corn, no solo había cambiado mentalmente sino también físicamente su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado lo que causaba algo de envidia en algunas mujeres y deseo en algunos hombres pero a ella solo le interesaba tsuruga ren ,estaba tan emocionada aunque no sabía qué tipo de papel desarrollaría aun así acepto siendo la protagonista

Se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de irse así que se despidió rápidamente de todos y se fue a su hotel para sacar sus maletas con todo e irse a el aeropuerto ,antes de subir al avión recibió un mensaje de yashiro que decia:  
"Kyoko-chan ren ira a recogerte ya que al saber que regresarías el mismo se ofreció a recogerte pero...como no ha estado comiendo bien y está muy desanimado así que me gustaría que fueras muy amable con él y estuvieras esta semana con el"

Y... Si tsuruga-san está enojado conmigo por no haberme contactado con él estos 3 años-decia kyoko muy deprimida ya que no quería que ren se enojara con ella -está bien hare que me perdone

Quien será la chica a la que recogeré-decia ren en el aeropuerto buscando por todos lados sin saber que una persona lo estaba grabando

Tsuruga-san!-decia kyoko la cual abrazo a ren y este le correspondió-lo extrañe

Yo también mogami-san-decia ren asombrado por las palabras de la chica pero al parecer no se daban cuenta que seguían siendo grabados en tan íntima escena

Ren ayudo a kyoko con sus maletas y las metió en su auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y una vez que kyoko entro el entro.

Mogami-san -dijo ren muy feliz aunque un poco pálido ya que no había comido bien-adonde te llevo para que dejes tus maletas

Emma disculpe tsuruga-san estaría bien si yo me pudiera quedar en su casa-decia tímidamente-es que no tengo donde quedarme

No hay problema-decia ren mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia su apartamento-espero que te sientas como en casa

Al llegar kyoko se puso muy feliz y le pidió a ren que si podía preparar la cena al principio este se negó pero termino aceptando tal oferta, ya preparada la cena prendieron la televisión en las noticias y los dos se quedaron hechos piedra  
Lo que la televisora decia: "al parecer mogami kyoko una gran actriz en Londres ha vuelto por su nuevo proyecto con tsuruga ren, seguimos a tsuruga ren hasta un aeropuerto en el cual le dio una cálida bienvenida a la chica. "mientras se mostraba el video en el que kyoko abrazaba a ren y el correspondía tiernamente "será que tienen una amor en secreto"

B...bueno y como ha estado tsuruga-san-decia kyoko cambiando de canal

Por favor Dime ren y yo te diré kyoko ok?-dijo ren un poco triste

S...si ...r. Ren-san-dijo kyoko mientras se sonrojaba

Sho-Chan aparecí en las noticias tienes que verlo-decía mimori mientras prendía la tv

Pochiri no molestes-decia sho sentado en el sofá mirando la tele cuando vio se quedó petrificado

Esos no son kyoko y tsuruga ren?-preguntaba mimori volteando a ver a sho

Esa Demonio devoradora de almas volvió! -decia sho muy enojado por aquel video

Mientras en la tele: "se rumorea que mogami kyoko que actuara en la serie de "watashi wa inu o ashite" se quedó en el apartamento de tsuruga ren y al parecer se quedara ahí hasta que encuentre apartamento, será que tratan de ocultar una relación secreta" eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

S...sho-chan...waaaaaaaa por que sigues pensando en ella-decia mimori mientras lloraba pero sho no la escucho

Se las verá conmigo y además que hay con ese cambio total de ella-murmuraba bastante furioso y mimori seguía llorando

Sho-chan solo debes pensar en mimori-decia mimori subiendo el tono de voz mientras lloraba un poco más

Ya cállate pochiri-decia sho muy enojado mientras mimori lloraba más fuerte

Disculpe r...ren-san-decia kyoko un poco ansiosa

Que paso kyoko-chan-decia ren muy feliz ya que su amada había pronunciado su nombre

A usted ya le llego el libreto?-pregunto kyoko un poco curiosa

Si, pero no lo he leído si quieres lo puedes leer ahora, te aviso que es nada más del primer capítulo de la serie-Dijo ren sacando el libreto

G...gracias-dijo kyoko tomando el libreto

Ah kyoko te aviso que ya aceptaste no puedes dejar el papel...eso me lo dijeron al dármelo-dijo ren un poco serio ya que no sabía cómo sería

O...okey-dijo kyoko mientras se sonrojaba

"Q...QUE DIJO! Ósea que si hay escenas indebidas las tendré que hacer "pensó kyoko ocultando su preocupacion"ademas v...va a ser con ren-san, ya eh hecho escenas de besos , además fueron solo roces de labios nunca fueron besos realistas"

Kyoko-chan mañana empezaremos a grabar-dijo ren mirándola

O..ok estaré preparada- dijo kyoko para dirigir su mirada al libreto, empezó a leerlo mientras se sonrojaba

Pasa algo?-pregunto ren muy preocupado

R...ren-san enserio tendré que seducirlo y hacerle esas cosas-decia kyoko con una cara de vergüenza

No lo sé aun no eh leído el libreto-dijo ren liberándose de su preocupación

No se molestara su novia-dijo un poco preocupada aunque por dentro se sentía fatal

No tengo novia kyoko-chan así que no te preocupes-dijo ren sonriendo

Ok es que me preocupe-dijo kyoko sintiéndose feliz por lo que había dicho ren

Se memorizo las líneas que tenía que aprender y se durmió a las 10 ya que empezó a memorizarlo a las 8 mientras que ren se durmió a las 11 cuando amaneció kyoko se despertó primero e hizo el desayuno y se dirigió al cuarto de ren cuando entro pudo notar que dormía cómodamente y no quiso despertarlo se acercó a él se sentó a un ladito de la cama y acaricio el cabello de ren provocando una sonrisa en ambos cuando kyoko se dispuso a irse ren aun dormido abrazo la cintura de kyoko se movió haciéndola caer en la cama ella estaba completamente sonrojada lo único que le quedo hacer era hacerle cosquillas a ren , el empezó a moverse y reírse para abrir los ojos y pedirle a kyoko con la mirada que parara de hacerle cosquillas y ella dejo de hacerle cosquillas , no se habían percatado de que sus rostros quedaban a pocos centímetros

Ren-san levántese hoy tenemos rueda de prensa y empezamos a grabar la serie -dijo kyoko alejándose rápidamente mientras ocultaba el sonrojo

Okey kyoko-chan-dijo ren mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño

Ren salió se arregló y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre y eso era muy extraño porque casi nunca desayunaba pero esta vez tenía hambre le gruñía el estomago muy fuerte y repetidas veces ren solo se sonrojaba por aquellos ruidos que provenían de su estómago y kyoko los alcanzo a escuchar

Así que ya tiene hambre ren-san-decia kyoko sirviendo la mesa por lo cual recibió una sonrisa de ren y esta se sonrojo, el desayuno estuvo muy incómodo ya que había mucho silencio en eso llego yashiro y entro rápidamente

Que paso yashiro-san?-pregunto kyoko un poco preocupada

Tenemos problemas-decía yashiro mirando a ren y a kyoko

Qué tipo de problemas?-pregunto ren intrigado

Ustedes tendrán que actuar como si en verdad fueran pareja-decía yashiro mientras observaba la cara de ren y de kyoko

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo :3 espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews con sus comentarios dudas y consejos soy nueva en esto y me gustaría mejorar gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: skip beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la grandiosa yoshiki nakamura ****Perdón por la tardanza xd no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía que corregir mis errores xDD. ****Bueno me di cuenta que en el anterior capitulo desaparecieron las líneas que separaban las partes por lo que el capítulo se hizo algo inentendible, pido disculpas y espero que eso no pase de nuevo, gracias por sus revie****ws que me animaron mucho y espero que este capítulo también les guste n.n**

Cap. 2

-¡¿Qué?-grito kyoko lo más fuerte que pudo mientras ren intentaba calmarla, estaba muy alterada además de que un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

"_T...t..tendré que actuar como la novia de ren_" pensó a sus adentros mientras el sonrojo se intensificaba

-¿P...p...por qué d...debemos actuar como pareja yashiro-san?-pregunto kyoko aun sonrojada mientras lo miraba confundida y avergonzada aunque en una parte de ella eso le gustaba ya que actuaría a ser pareja con ren la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

-Eso subirá los ratings de la serie-dijo yashiro mientras se aclaraba la garganta-además de que ya están empezando los rumores de su romance y si los negamos puede que arruinen un poco la reputación de ustedes así que en tres días tendrán una entrevista y deberán darse un beso frente a las cámaras y actuar como una verdadera pareja frente a los demás-finalizo mientras sonreía victorioso y ellos se quedaban con la boca abierta.

Kyoko se iba a quejar pero ren interrumpió recordándole que tenían que ir a la rueda de prensa de la serie, por lo que terminaron de desayunar y se fueron al estacionamiento para entrar al auto de ren e ir a la rueda de prensa, kyoko estaba muy nerviosa por lo que ren la calmo un poco acariciándole la cabeza.

Llegaron a la locación y por su suerte todavía no empezaba, yashiro les había dicho que tenían que actuar como una pareja por lo que tuvieron que ir tomados de la mano mientras atraían todas las miradas de las personas presentes y se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de las personas.

-Bueno me tengo que preparar-dijo ren mientras le daba un beso en los labios, aunque solo se rozaran hacia que el corazón de kyoko palpitara más rápido de lo normal, mientras las demás chicas miraban esa escena con celos.

Kyoko se había quedado en shock mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas volvía, por su suerte alguien había atraído su atención aun que no era la persona que ella esperaba "Fuwa Sho", por la mala suerte de kyoko el actuaba en esa película y no sabía cómo rayos había conseguido ese papel.

-miren quien anda ahí- dijo sho en tono arrogante aunque por dentro se moría de celos ya que había visto el beso de ren y kyoko, ella solo lo ignoro mientras se dirigía a que la maquillaran y le mostraran que ropa debía usar para la rueda de prensa

-no me ignores-dijo sho enfurecido por la acción de kyoko y ella solo se limitaba a seguir ignorándolo.

Cuando todos los actores se encontraban sentados, empezaron las preguntas por el orden de actores hasta el último estaban ren y kyoko, las preguntas llegaban a los actores correspondientes mientras ellos contestaban lentamente y alegres, hasta que por fin estaban donde ren y kyoko.

-tsuruga ren, que tal le parece este nuevo proyecto en el que está trabajando-pregunto uno de los entrevistadores muy emocionados

-Este proyecto es muy interesante ya que nunca he trabajado en uno de estos-dijo ren para regalar una sonrisa haciendo que las chicas que se encontraban ahí se sonrojaran incluyendo a kyoko.

-mogami kyoko con las películas que ha hecho en Londres, ¿Cree lo mismo que tsuruga ren?-pregunto el mismo entrevistador

-sí, es muy interesante-respondió mientras también sonreía.

-Y ¿Es verdad que ustedes tiene una relación amorosa?-pregunto otro de los entrevistadores mientras kyoko y ren se sorprendían por aquella pregunta

-Así es-dijo ren mientras los miraba con seriedad causando que los entrevistadores se emocionaran, fueron interrumpidos por el director diciendo que ya había terminado la rueda de prensa causando que se desilusionaran.

Mientras los actores se iban al lugar de grabación los reporteros intentaban entrevistar a ren y a kyoko, obviamente fueron interrumpidos por los guardias de seguridad dejando que ellos se fueran a grabar el primer capítulo de la serie.

Al llegar tuvieron que entrar agarrados de las manos, atrayendo toda la atención de los actores y la ira de sho, ren se dio cuenta de que él se les iba a acercar por lo que le tomo el mentón a kyoko y la beso haciendo que esta se sorprendiera pero al final correspondiera dejando a sho con la boca abierta kyoko había cambiado completamente, ya no era la chica que él conocía.

Ese beso dejo a kyoko en las nubes por unos minutos, ya que para ella era el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida y se lo había dado el grandioso tsuruga ren del que estaba enamorada.

El director hizo que ellos se separaran rápidamente, tenían que hacer las escenas de la serie "watashi wa inu o ashite".

-bueno chicos, los primeros capítulos consistirán en que saori (kyoko) una chica multimillonaria que le gusta jugar cierto tipo de "juegos" se encuentra a kei(ren) muy herido por lo que lo salva, curándolo de sus graves heridas y el queriendo agradecerle le dice que hará cualquier cosa que ella quiera y ella le dice de juego que él se convierta en su mascota y el lo hace -dijo el director para aclarar las cosas de los capítulos de la serie.

**Perdón si está muy corto x.x pero se me acaba la imaginación xD bueno espero que dejen reviews los cuales me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.  
Si tienen dudas o consejos yo las tomare o contestare con mucho gusto**

**Gracias a:**  
**Taniia**  
**lolika-ma**  
**Marlen Alejandra**  
**Alexa**  
**JANUHARY**  
**1miiniion**  
**1Liiss**  
**Por sus reviews me animaron mucho a continuar :3**  
**¿Creen que deba cambiarle la clasificació lo dejo en T? Depende de que lo quieran pervertido xD ^^**

**Y el próximo capitulo no va a tardar tanto como este se los aseguro, lo más probable es que lo tenga en dos semanas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 ****Disclaimer: skip beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la grandiosa yoshiki nakamura****Aquí con un nuevo Capitulo :3 espero que les guste, aun que me e tardado mas de lo esperado :DD bueno también acepto ideas ya que estas las saco en el momento en el que escribo, nunca las planeo desde antes xDD bueno ya les dejo leer el capitulo****Les pido que me ayuden a mejorar ;A; , además de que**

**Dejen reviews ya que me gustan mucho!**

**Aclaraciones:**  
**"pensamientos"**  
**(notas de autor)**

**Advertencia: TODO sale de mi loca y retorcida mente por lo que si hay algún daño psicológico no me hare responsable(?) xDD**

**Bueno ahora si a leer :DD disfruten de mi historia-capitulo :))**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oeo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cap. 3

Escena 1:

Saori caminaba elegantemente por aquel lugar algo aburrida. tratando de buscar algo para "divertirse", escucho algunos ruidos extraños provenientes de un callejón atrayendo su atención y curiosidad se acercó lentamente a aquel lugar, visualizando una silueta de un hombre acostado en el piso de aquel callejón, la luz de la luna la hizo poder visualizar algo de la sangre y heridas de aquella persona.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba aquel hombre herido con un poco de miedo y preocupación-d...discu...disculpe u...usted esta b...b...bien-pregunto temerosa sin recibir ninguna respuesta solo escuchaba los quejidos de dolor, lo miro preocupadamente.

Una de sus manos se poso en aquel rostro con algunos moretones-E...esta frio-dijo preocupada mientras rápidamente colocaba el brazo de aquel hombre alrededor de su hombro, y empezaba a salir de aquel callejón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oeo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡CORTEN!-grito el director con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no se habían equivocado en nada lo que lo llenaba de felicidad ya que lo habían hecho a la primera toma-bueno ahora preparen la siguiente escena.

Acomodaron las cosas para la siguiente escena mientras retocaban el maquillaje de ren y de kyoko, para que luego se acomodaran en sus puestos.

-Acción-dijo el director para que comenzaran a grabar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oeo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Escena 2:

Entraron con dificultad a aquel gigantesco apartamento, mientras saori dejaba a kei sobre el sofá y se iba a buscar algo a una habitación.

Al regresar le quito la camisa, y empezando a curar las heridas haciendo que se quejara levemente

- ahhhggg... Creo que debí de llevarlo al hospital, será mejor que lo haga-dijo para dejar de curarle las heridas, por lo que él le agarro el brazo deteniéndola intento decir algo pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para decirlo por lo que lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza negativamente para hacerle saber que no quería que lo llevara al hospital por lo que siguió curando las heridas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oeo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tomen un descanso-finalizo el director mientras indicaba a los demás actores para que se prepararan

Ren se levanto, para irse a quitar el maquillaje mientras kyoko esperaba sumida en sus pensamientos ren se cambiaba, ¿como había llegado ahí? Hace unos días era una actriz normal en Londres y ahora se hacia pasar como la novia del hombre mas codiciado de todo Japón! Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando ren ya había acabado de cambiarse, ella lo mira feliz ese era el hombre que ella amaba y tenia que asegurarse de conquistarlo para que nadie mas lo llevara lejos de ella.

-Tsuruga-kun hay alguien que te busca-dijo un trabajador mientras le sonreía y entraba a la sala una chica rubia de cabellos rizados con aire elegante, vestía una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo, una falda algo corta dejando ven sus largas piernas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana y mas por su casi albina piel como también por su pequeña estatura.

Sus ojos eran de un verde llamativo y tenia muy buen cuerpo, algo que todas las mujeres envidiarían-Ren-kun necesito una explicación sobre esto-dijo mientras le abrazaba un brazo y hacia pucheros, mostrando la portada de una revista en la que se veían ren y kyoko.

"desde cuando esa niña es tan cercana a él, nunca la había visto" pensó kyoko mientras miraba a la chica con algo de rencor y esta le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma.

-Ahhh sobre eso... Y que quieres que te explique hikari-chan-pregunto ren mientras le sonreía tiernamente, algo que hizo que kyoko sintiera una punzada en el corazón.

"Porque la llama por su nombre, antes ni a mi me llamaba así "pensó kyoko mientras se sentía mas triste, pero no perdería contra esa chiquilla.

-¿Porque dice que tienes una relación con esa mujer?-pregunto señalando a kyoko con mucho rencor, la cual se quedo sorprendida.

-eso es...-ren fue interrumpido por kyoko, la cual miraba victoriosa a la chica que estaba ahí que lo mas probable que tuviera de edad eran máximo 19 años.

-Por que es verdad-dijo mientas besaba la mejilla de ren y lo llevaba lejos de ahí dejando a la chica atrás de ellos corriendo y gritando que pararan, pero kyoko no se la dejaría fácil .

-¿pasa algo kyoko?-pregunto ren algo confundido por las acciones de ella, aun que le había gustado aquel beso en la mejilla tenia curiosidad de porque.

"¿Que si pasa algo?¡Claro que si!¡Esa chica se te pega como mosca, eso es lo que pasa!"-no, no pasa nada-dijo kyoko tiernamente mientras entraba al camerino de ren, en el cual se prepararía el ya que ella no se había quitado el maquillaje.

Se sentó en el sofá esperando a que la estilista llegara, mientras que ren se sentaba a su lado tranquilamente.

-¿Estas enojada?-pregunto ren mientras rompía aquel silencio incomodo dejando un poco sorprendida a kyoko ya que parecía que ren sabia como se sentía.

"¡claro que si!"-no, no te preocupes-dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente, tenia suerte de ser actriz se le facilitaba mentir.

Ren se acercó a kyoko, quedando pocos centímetros de distancia mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-¿Enserio?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-s...s..si n...n...no e...e..estoy e...eno...enojada -dijo kyoko mientras trataba de alejarse, quedando acostada en el sillón y ren arriba de ella el cual la seguía mirando fijamente sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ren siguió acercándose hasta que la nariz de ren rozo la de kyoko, haciendo que esta se sonrojara a su limite máximo-kyoko a mi no me engañas-dijo ren mientras la seguía mirando

-T...tsuruga-kun vine a maq...l...¡LO SIENTO MUCHO NO QUERIA INTERRUMPIR, SIGAN CON LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!-dijo la estilista para rápidamente cerrar la puerta

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ren se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban pero no sabían que alguien mas los había visto y esa persona estaba muy enojada (creo que ya saben quien XDD)

Ren se levanto de kyoko para sentarse nuevamente -lo siento kyoko-dijo mirándola con cara de cachorrito, mientras kyoko se sonrojaba.

-no...no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo, aun que estaba un poco desilusionada ya que pensaba que la iba a besar.

Ren sonrió tiernamente haciendo que casi kyoko se derritiera pero fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la estilista la cual se dispuso a maquillar a ren mientras kyoko pensaba en que hubiera pasado si la estilista no hubiera interrumpido, ¿La habría besado?.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oeo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo xD perdón por la tardanza pero mi mente no sacaba ideas hasta ayer xD por lo que la pude terminar llevaba como la mitad y mi mente dejo de funcionar xdd pero ya volvió (además de que mi hermano no me quería prestar la compu ya que se le descompuso la suya) :DD bueno espero que les haya gustado y aquí vienen las respuestas a los comentarios, es la primera ves que lo hago así que no saldrá muy bien XDD**

**Respuestas:**  
**Misaki:**  
**Gracias por tu review me animo mucho :3 lo mas probable es que lo cambie a M pero mas adelante xDD espero que este capitulo te guste mucho y sigas dejando reviews :D**

**Karly:**  
**hehe gracias :DD me subes los animos :) espero que te siga gustando n.n estaré esperando tus reviews :3**

**2Alejandra-Whitlock98:**  
**Aquí esta lo que pediste xDDD bueno espero que te guste como el anterior :B**  
**esperare tu review**

**mia007:**  
**Pronto aparecerán las escenas en la que ren actua como la mascota de kyoko, xDD bueno espero que disfrutes este cap y me dejes un review con tu opinion**

**Taniiaziita:**  
**Que genial que te encantara :33 y espero que te guste mucho este cap y porfis dejame un review :D me animan mucho**

**Bueno les pido a los lectores que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction que porfavor dejen un nombre en los reviews ya que no puedo agradecer sobre estos y eso no me gusta no hacerlo gracias :DD**


	4. Nota1!

**Nota**

**Chicas yo sé que me quieren asesinar por tardar tanto pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa... ¡LOS PARCIALES! Les juraría que si no hubiera tenido parciales hubiera subido el Cap. Desde hace mucho tiempo xDD enserio sorry**

**ADELANTO! Para quitarles la duda y gracias mia007que me dio la idea :3 bueno subiré el próx. Cap. e días o hasta menos**

* * *

**Alexander eres tú?-pregunto kyoko mientras miraba a aquella persona que estaba de espaldas, se volteó lentamente para rápidamente darle un abrazo a kyoko la cual correspondía , algo que dejo completamente sorprendido a ren además de que lo ponía algo celoso.**

**OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOu O**

**TÚ! ERES UNA DESCARADA!-dijo hikaru mirando a kyoko con rencor, en verdad estaba muy enojada tanto que emanaba un aura aterradora, mientras corría hacia ren con felicidad quitando aquella aura, no se la dejaría tan fácil a kyoko y lucharía por ren.**

**OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOu O**

**Hikaru sonrió complacida al ver el libreto, aquello era muy buena maniobra para ella, mientras que a kyoko no le gustaba mucho la idea de aquello en verdad no sabía por qué el director había puesto aquello tan de repente.**

* * *

**jijijijiji xDDDD bueno ahi lo tienen ovo disfrutenlo xDDD**


	5. Nota2!

**OMG! Chicos se que me quieren asesinar, tirar a un poso y esas cosas pero no e tenido mucho tiempo ;n; la tarea de física me esta matando además de que me pusieron a hacer una historia en dos semanas, por lo que les pido perdón, este viernes o sábado subo el cap esta prometido enserio lo siento muchísimo!**

**Gracias por su gran pasiencia y prometo que intentare no volverles a fallar!**


	6. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Disclaimer:ni skip beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la grandiosa yoshiki nakamura, la historia es lo unico que me pertenece ;A; soy pobre xD

Hola mis queridisimos lectores gracias por su inmenza paciencia y perdon por la super tardanzota, pero como dice abajo tuve nuevamente examenes D: perdonenme y si supongo que han de decir "pero si ya te tardaste años" o algo por el estilo x

D pero recuerden que tambien tengo vida social y estudios por lo que no me la puedo pasar en la computadora :/ pero enserio e vuelto y no pienso irme y menos si no e terminado este fic

Por que se que se siente cuando no suben un fic, esa impotencia de decir "por que rayos no a subido un nuevo cap si se a tardado años" y por eso ya no quiero hacerlos decir eso xD

BUENO AHORA SI A LEER! :DD

Aclaraciones:  
"pensamientos"  
-dialogos-  
(notas de autor)

Advertencia:TODO sale de mi loca, retorcida y pervertida mente por lo que si hay algún daño psicológico no me hare responsable(?) xDD òwó nunca me atraparan

Bueno ahora si a leer xD disfruten de mi gran historia-capitulo :D

* * *

¿La habria besado? Era lo unico que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos, no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habian terminado de maquillar a ren y mucho menos que el se encontraba a centimetros de ella hasta que escucho su nombre, un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas al sentir la respiracion de el tan cerca de la suya.

-q..q..que paso r...ren?-pregunto con la voz entre cortada por la verguenza que tenia

-que ya nos vayamos-dijo confundido por su reaccion

-claro, va...vamos-murmuro levantandose rapidamente.

Al salir de la habitacion se dirigieron a la grabacion, kyoko sentia que alguien la miraba intenzamente, mas bien como si qusiera asesinarla, volteando para todos lados lo unico que encontro fue a hikari, la cual se encontraba hablando con el director y hechandole una que otra mirada rencorosa.

Aquello le traia mala espina a kyoko y mas al ver la sonrisa de hikari, el director indico que los actores esperaran un poco ya que habria unos pequeños cambios en los personajes y en el libreto, por lo que se tardaria un momento, despues de unas horas el director les entrego a todos los actores el libreto.

Hikaru sonrió complacida al ver el libreto, aquello era muy buena maniobra para ella, mientras que a kyoko no le gustaba mucho la idea de aquello en verdad no sabía por qué el director había puesto aquello tan de repente, ahora kei tendria una prometida llamada naomi (hikaru) la cual lo llamaria a su celular y luego lo iria a buscar a la casa de saori para besarlo.

Bueno ahora ponganse en sus lugares-dijo el director

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO  
Al terminar de curarlo lo acomodo de forma que estuviera mas comodo, colocando una almohada bajo su cabeza, le abotono la camisa y puso una manta encima de el, el cual ya se encontraba dormido, en ese instante se escucho un celular proveniente del pantalon de kei, pero parecia no haberlo escuchado por lo que ella decidio contestarlo.

-¿bu...bueno?

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi kei?-pregunto una voz enfadada

-¿quien habla?

-por si no lo sabias yo soy su prometida y te exigo que me dejes hablar con el-

-losiento ahorita no se encuentra en condiciones para hablar, hasta luego-dijo saori para colgar el telefono, no creia que estaba en buen estado para discutir con su prometida.( la voz se escuchaba por que estaba gritando xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

-Corte!-grito el director entusiasmado

* * *

chikydolce  
1KariJB  
lolika-ma  
JANUHARY  
Pochiri  
mia007  
Gracias por sus commentarios :3 perdón por haberlos dejado esperar mucho tiempo, MUCHO TIEMPO DX pero volvi a tener examenes y se borro lo que ya llevaba ;A; Espero que les aya gustado , de ahora en adelante subire cada 4 o5 dias se que van a estar muy cortos pero es mejor para no dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo asi que vuelvanme a leer e dias xD(o hasta menos)

Gracias por leer y ser pacientes conmigo :3

* * *

Adelanto...

Ren se acerco peligrosamente a kyoko aprisionandola contra la pared, ella no entendia aquella situacion, pero estaba de algo segura, en los ojos de ren se notaba que estaba celoso¿Pero de que?..

-no todos los hombres son como yo... No todos saben como tratar a una mujer-susurro a su oido, se dirigio hacia su cuello...

-Con esto bastara para que no se acerquen un tiempo-murmuro con una mirada victoriosa

-kyoko... ¿Por que tienes .. ... .. .. ...?-dijo alexander sorprendido(los puntos significan una letra xD es para poner suspenso en el prox capi)

Bye,bye~~ (^3^)


End file.
